


Prom night

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, T'Challa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mother!Reader, Stark!Reader, teenage!reader - Freeform, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Your fancy brother had decided to make use of daylight to throw a party for the Avengers and the families. You were not exactly one, but you worked with him at the Stark foundation, and on top of everything, you were the little Stark and had a little Stark of your own, which made you almost a guest of honor among Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. You had not foreseen that you’d meet yourself with a familiar stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

_6 years back._

You zipped up your dress and fixed your hair in front of the mirror. Your make up was ruined and you had no way of taking it off; your purse only had your phone, some cigarettes and lipstick, nothing that could help you now. You looked at the marks on your collarbones and you blamed it all on the alcohol, and of course, on your partner who was in the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later, wearing the same clothes from the night before and a great smile on his lips. He was almost too cheerful, but you were sleepy and sore in places that a lady like you shouldn’t be, but seeing him again made it all worth the damn. He walked towards you and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You hummed in delight as a soft smile spread on your lips.

“So,” he said once he’d reluctantly pulled away from you, “this is what prom sex means?”

“Don’t you have that back home, T’Challa dear?” You chuckled lightly. “Are you homeschooled or a freak?”

“Homeschooled,” he said vaguely, “or something like that, so it was nice of you to have invited me to your prom instead. It was a great experience.”

“You’re my friend, and now we’ve got a… special bonding,” you teased and elbowed him. “It would have sucked to come here with no partner; my brother wouldn’t have let me live with that.”

“You never mention him,” your partner pointed out. “Didn’t know you had one.”

“I’m not into talking about my family,” you shrugged, “I have a brother and that’s it; it’s all you’ll ever know.”

“It’s good enough for me, (Y/N),” he took your head with both hands and pulled you closer for a tender kiss.

_Present day_

“Come on, Tony,” you said in a loud voice, “we’re gonna be late for the party!”

Your fancy brother had decided to make use of daylight to throw a party for the Avengers and the families. You were not exactly one, but you worked with him at the Stark foundation, and on top of everything, you were the little Stark and had a little Stark of your own, which made you almost a guest of honor among Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. You had not foreseen that you’d meet yourself with a familiar stranger.

“It is certainly a great change of you to make this casual get together on broad daylight,” you commented, “let me guess who arranged it, was it you, Peps?” You turned your head to the blonde woman that the older Tony held closely; you, had the younger Tony by the hand. “I do hope Scott is coming with Cassie,” you sighed, “apparently Barton didn’t come with the children.”

“I never thought I could have this much fun during the day,” big Tony said as if it was the greatest break out he had come across. “Oh, the royal guest!” He exclaimed with joy. “T’Challa, here!”

The instant you heard the name, it was like your whole world fell apart. You didn’t know that the two of them knew each other, and Tony probably didn’t know that you knew his guest, and that you two had a special bonding in form of a child, which made you think that you hadn’t told T’Challa that he had a child, which, of course, made things completely worse now. Oh, it would’ve been so easy to just refuse and take the day to go to the zoo, or somewhere else, but there you were, unable to escape from the past and its consequences.

“T’Challa, I want to introduce you to some people,” Tony eagerly said. “This is Virginia Potts, my soon-to-be bride,” the guest bowed his head and gently kissed Pepper’s hand. “This one right here is my sister, (Y/N) and her son, Anthony,” T’Challa looked at you and his eyes opened wide. “This is King T’Challa from Wakanda.”

“Nice to meet you, your majesty,” you bowed your head lightly, trying to make yourself look as calm as possible. “Gosh, I would’ve wore something more fitting if I had known you were coming,” you chuckled lightly. “Say hi, baby,” you softly squeezed your son’s shoulder and he offered his hand to the king.

“Do I know you…? You really seem familiar,” T’Challa asked timidly, knowing for a fact that you two had met previously and that the child that held your hand was his. There was no doubt about it.

“No—I don’t think we’ve met before,” you shook your head. “I’m sure I would’ve remembered you; you’re a king, after all,” you pointed out eliciting a glorious and saving laugh from everyone.

Luckily for both you and your little Tony, Scott did make an appearance and with his lovely daughter Cassie, who got on very well with your child. The two ran away and you knew it was confrontation time. T’Challa did not take long to approach you and take out outside, to the balcony.

Summer was in full display on that day, and it put a great smile on your face to see the little people beneath you enjoy the day, whether it was on their own or with someone else. They were having a blast, and honestly, so were you, with or without T’Challa in the picture.

“So how’ve you been? Did you get to do what you wanted?”

“Kind of,” you looked from over your shoulder. “It’s hard to do stuff with a child, but we got through; all of us,” you shrugged. “My brother literally hired me to work on the Stark Foundation, which has been great because my schedules are way more flexible and… I’m the boss’s baby sister, which takes me to a whole other question now,” you sighed, “how did you two meet? I know he’s an Avenger because he’s made it very public, but you… You never even told me you were a prince,” you tugged at your bottom lip.

“I couldn’t tell you who I truly was,” he replied, taking a step closer to you. “My country is not very known, and what would you have thought if I told you I was who I was? I wanted you to be my friend not because I was a prince, but because I was a simple guy. And the years we were friends were… those were the best years of my life. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yet you didn’t answer my calls or emails,” you looked away and pursed your lips. “Let alone made calls or wrote emails.”

“And I’m really sorry about it,” he hurried to add, “and I know I should’ve said something about who I am, I should’ve said everything but I was afraid; afraid that you wouldn’t want me anymore… But I have to make things right, (Y/N). Anthony, is he… He’s mine, right? I mean—my son, it seems silly to ask, because I realized that he looks just like I did in old pictures, but I want you to tell me if he truly is, because if so—”

“You’d be an idiot if you didn’t realize that,” you chuckled. “I think everyone could tell, even the older Tony, who’s the biggest idiot in the world; Anthony, my god, he looks exactly like you, and he’s such a little gentleman, it’s kinda funny. So now it kinda fits together why he’s like that, because his real father is a king now.”

“I want to be in his life.”

“And you deserve it,” you replied, “you will have visitation and your rights on him when we get there, but that won’t be now, and not even within a month because I will not push you into his life if he doesn’t want to have you; listen to me, he needed you a lot, he asked for you a lot and you know what I told him? That I tried to reach out for you but you weren’t there; he thinks you never loved him and… it’s true. You never did.”

“I didn’t knew he was alive.”

“That’s not an excuse. You could’ve called me, or done something!” You exclaimed. “You could’ve tried sending an e-mail, just to try and see if I was still there. I did try to reach out for you, because we needed you and a lot, not for the money or anything, but I was alone, I needed the help, T’Challa, but—and before you interrupt me, “you cut him off, “I don’t need the help now. I survived, and Tony and Pepper had been there for me more than I deserve. Tony is more of a dad than you are, and perhaps, you’ll ever be. If you wanna play dad now, that’s up to you, but don’t be surprised if he doesn’t want you.”

“And what will happen with us? We have a child together,” he pointed out.

“What about us?” You furrowed your brows. “Wait, I really hope you’re not thinking that because of Anthony we have to be together,” you laughed hysterically. “Because this is 2018, and I am not obliged to marry you, let alone be with you—don’t forget it’s been almost six years,” you kindly reminded him and went back inside to the party. “We could get to spend more time together,” you stepped before the door and said from over your shoulder, “but only for Tony’s sake.”

“He has a right to the throne when I die, you realize that?” He said, almost threateningly.

You sighed heavily, clearly exhausted. “Over my dead body. Neither you or your country have any right over my son,” you smiled and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part takes us six years ago, back to when T'Challa was seemingly unreachable and as you hoped for him to answer, your inbox was empty. You were running out of time because your pregnancy had been good enough to not show up, but with 5 months on your belly, you had to speak up; you had nothing to lose now.

> _6 years back._

It was not enough to say that you felt it, because although you did, you knew exactly what it was. Luckily, no one could tell your inevitable state of pregnancy thanks to a barely there baby bump that, only to your eyes, grew bigger each passing second. You wanted to tell your brother, but you weren’t sure how, or how he would take it. The possibilities were so many, because the man had a wide spectrum of emotions, but you had to do it before it was too obvious for you to hide it.

Before doing everything else, you wrote one last e-mail.

“ _T’Challa,_

_So I guess this is it. I realized you don’t want me and that perhaps you never did. Was I a game for you? A silly bet you made with friends? Trying to make a girl from across the ocean fall for you, have prom sex and then leave her? All these years of friendship meant nothing for you? God, how was I so stupid to buy your crap…_   
_This is the very last message you’ll get from me because I am done trying to reach out for you when you clearly won’t do the same for me. I am pregnant, T’Challa, it’s yours and I am 100% sure about that, so I am giving you one last chance to tell me if you want to do your part or not. If you do, then great, and if you don’t it doesn’t matter. I will not hate you, or even hold resentment against you, but I need you to tell me explicitly what you want. I can’t do this on my own._

_Anyway, I haven’t changed my number if you still have it, so if you wanna give me a ring I’m still there._

_(Y/N)._ ”

You reluctantly pressed “send” and exited your room. Tony was in the lab, working in a new suit but when he heard you he put the work away, it must have been quite important if you went all the way there instead of calling him over as you usually did

“This is gonna be very short,” you spat before he could say a thing, “uuhhh… there’s no easy way to say this, so… I’m pregnant,” Tony scoffed in disbelief, but when he noticed that you weren’t laughing along or changing your serious expression he got worried. “Yep, and I am very pregnant. I didn’t want it, but now I’ve got no choice—”

“The dad?” He asked a few minutes after a dead silence. “Where is he?”

“Nowhere to be found. I’ve tried everything, from mails to pigeons and he doesn’t answer.”

“So you want to raise it alone? And how exactly do you plan to do that? You have to go to college, it’s what our folks would’ve wanted—”

“And I’m not planning on letting anyone of you down,” you gulped. “I know I screwed up, but I know that I have to put up with this because I am not a quitter. It’ll be hard, I know, and I know I can do it by myself but…” you tugged at your bottom lip. “I don’t want to, I want you by my side because I need you, Tony.”

“I wouldn’t leave you alone, little bird—I can’t do it, anyway. I’m all you’ve got and you’re all I’ve got so we’re kinda stuck with each other,” he shook his head and walked towards you. “I really hope you know what you’re doing,” he placed his hands on your shoulders, “and if not, well… I guess we’ll figure that out together, with Pepper.”

“Yeah, because if not we’d be totally lost,” you chuckled, burying your face in his chest, and he gladly embraced you.

“This guy…” he asked softly, “who is it?”

“The guy I took to my prom,” you sheepishly admitted.

“Did he… take advantage of you?” He asked in a serious voice.

“No,” you sighed heavily remembering every little detail of the night and, at least to you, it seemed like everything was completely done with your consent, “he did not; we were friends, actually. Do you remember I told you I had an online friend and shit?” You looked up at him and he nodded. “It was him, I told him to come and as he was kinda rich, and a bit older than me, he just made it rain while he was here.”

“He’s an asshole, for bailing on you like that. I’ll kill him if I ever meet him.”

“It’s not even worth the damn,” you conceded, “and I really wish we didn’t talk about him anymore; I wanna forget him…” you wrapped your arms more tightly to him. “Thank you.”

“I really hope you call him Tony, if it’s a boy,” he kissed the top of your head like he used to do when you were younger.

He was scared to death and so were you, but now that you had his support, the world felt a lot less heavy. It would be hard to do all you wanted to, but with him and Pepper, and all the people who loved you by your side, the task didn’t look as titanic. You were less lost now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night time already, and you still can't shake away having met T'Challa again for the first time in years. On earlier hours, he knew about the son you had together, and you were well damned sure that he was going to do anything to get him. It's a sleepless night for quite a few people in New York.

“ _Hi (Y/N), it’s T’Challa, I know it’s late for a call, but can we meet? I’m still in New York for a few days more and I want to see you,_ ” the other line sounded. “ _I think we need to have a conversation._ ”

“Sure,” you replied, still surprised that he’d called you, “there’s a café just a few blocks from the tower, I’ll text you the name and we’ll meet there tomorrow at 2,” you were not eager to have that conversation but you knew it was necessary. “Now I gotta go, before… before Tony wakes up,” you lied, but he had no way of knowing that, “bye.”

You couldn’t shake away his threatening voice as hard as you tried. You tossed and turned in your bed, trying to get some sleep or some peace but none of them would come by. You tried to sink in his last words; that your little son was now eligible for some throne you’d never heard of and all thanks to a guy that was never there for you or him. You needed to do something good, especially for Anthony who was not responsible for any of the things that you learnt just earlier that day.

Jumping right off the bed, you looked for your computer in the dark and googled ways to solve this mess without making it a bloodshed; you wanted to be civil, you needed to be civil and have somebody else leading the way, and that’s how you got to mediation. It sounded almost too stupid to work, like when children do bad stuff at school and they have a counsellor to work out their problems, but you decided to give it a go because you had nothing to lose.

You walked out the room towards the kitchen and though startled, you were not exactly surprised to see the older Tony there. He was having coffee by the window, and turned around when he heard your bare feel slapping against the cold tiles.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked simply.

“No,” you chuckled, “what about you? You seem sleepless too,” you pointed out.

“Can I ask you something?” He said, with his eyes fixed on what was behind the windows. “I know I promised not to talk about it again, but I just need to get some peace of mind. I couldn’t sleep, and I think it was because of that,” he said vaguely. “I know sometimes I look like things go over my head and I don’t notice what happens, but other times I do, and today I noticed something strange… What happened to Tony’s dad?”

“I already told you,” you stuttered, “we had prom sex and then he was gone—why?”

“I’m your brother, I’ve known you your whole life, (Y/N),” he said in evident offense, “I cradled you in my arms when you couldn’t sleep, I’ve seen you in every little moment of your life so please don’t lie to me. I want to know who the hell Tony’s dad is.”

“It’s T’Challa…” you admitted, taking a seat next to him but being unable to look at him. “I’ve known him for… I don’t know, about eight years. Three before my prom night. I didn’t know who he _truly_ was until today, he never told me, and I never told him who I truly was. All I knew was that he was rich and the son of a politician, but no more than that,” you shook your head. “I didn’t know you knew him, or that you’d meet him someday, and I definitely never thought I’d see him again.”

“How did you two meet?”

“It was so many years ago that I can barely remember…” you sighed heavily and took a sip from your warm drink. “I know it was online, a Facebook kind of thing, or maybe a game, we started talking and we got on well, next thing we know is that we talk on a daily basis and enjoy each other’s… company? Sort of,” you shrugged. “Anthony is just like him, not to mention that they look exactly alike; it’s like I photocopied T’Challa.”

“What’s your next step then?”

“First, we talk,” you finally looked at him, but instead of finding disappointment, all you could see was a gentle expression; the same one he had when you told him you were pregnant. He was not abandoning you then, and he was not abandoning you now. “He wants to meet up during the day. I listen to what he’s got to say and then… I don’t know, I don’t really want to take him to court because I don’t need anything from him, tiny Tony has a family that loves him; he deserves a dad, but he doesn’t need one,” you smiled. “I wanna be civil for once in my life, I think I owe Anthony that much.”

“The little sister has blossomed and become more mature than the older brother,” Tony said in amusement. “Well, you’ve always been more mature than I am,” he chuckled and placed a hand on your knee and squeezed it gently. “What if tiny Tony doesn’t like him?”

“It doesn’t matter if tiny Tony doesn’t like T’Challa, I’m not going to push my kid into liking a man who has never been there with or for him. If tiny Tony likes T’Challa that’s great, but if he doesn’t, that’s still great and I will not poison him. For all I know, he’s just a stranger in all of our lives, I’m sure tiny Tony has you as a father figure.”

“Oh, you grown up,” he laughed heartedly. “Go to bed, you’ve got a big day tomorrow,” he stood up and lovingly kissed the top of your head.

“I love you, older Tony.”

“I love you too, little bird,” he said as he walked away.

He was right, you had a big day coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a text that caught you off guard, you decide to give T'Challa a chance, to allow him to explain himself why he had disappeared so suddently all those years. You're... slightly reluctant to be there. Needless to say, it doesn't end well.

You didn’t want to do it, but there you were, driving yourself to the meet up point with your purse on your hand and trying to keep the hopes as low as possible; T’Challa had disappointed you once, but you were not going to let him disappoint you again. You met him inside and ordered lunch.

“So, you’re a king,” you said.

“And you’re Tony Stark’s sister… I believe we were not honest with each other, right?”

“Yeah,” you chuckled, “why did you lie? Did you think I wouldn’t like you, or that I would try to get your money?”

“Something like that,” he vaguely replied, “my country is still very unknown to the public eye and back then it wasn’t known at all so… I was just scared that you’d thought me crazy or that you wanted something else. What about you, why didn’t you tell me you were Stark’s sister?”

“That’s a bit offensive,” you pointed out, “but still very valid. My last name has always been associated with guns and weaponry, and I’m not like that. I’m a journalist, I’m simpler than my last name gives away, but it’s a small world and sooner than later everyone finds out who you are, and then you’re stuck and working at the Maria Stark foundation,” you smiled and shook your head. “It pays the bills, and it has great benefits for children,” you played with your leftover greens with the fork. “I want to know, why didn’t you reply? Why didn’t you call me?”

“I couldn’t,” he admitted. “After I came back, my father found out I went to see you he was more and more strict with my education. I went to a military academy and just… lost track of you. I didn’t mean to, because I wanted to be with you but my duties were put before me and I learnt to live like that.”

“T’Challa, I needed you,” you scoffed. “I mean, thank god I had a brother and people who stood by me while you didn’t, but what if I hadn’t? What if I wasn’t a Stark? I would’ve… anyway, what’s done, it’s done. I don’t wanna talk about that,” you shook your head. “Why are you so interested in my son now? I mean… he’s been perfectly fine all these years—f”

“My father kept some secrets from me that I found out in a terrible way, and they had to do with a child that was abandoned here in the States,” he said in a thoughtful voice. “He was not my brother, but my cousin, and now he’s dead—if I had known about that I would’ve…,” he breathed deeply, “I don’t want a child to be wandering around without having access to their heritage, especially if part of that heritage comes from my nation—I want Anthony to know where he comes from, that he has the right to something and…” he shrugged, visibly affected. “I want him to know that there’s nothing missing in his life, that perhaps his father was not there before, but now he wants to be there for him.”

“I was doing some research last night,” you commented, with a taint of hope in your voice, “and I found something that might be of use in our situation,” he cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. “The truth is that I don’t wanna get to court, basically because I don’t think you’d win, therefore it would be pointless, so…” you paused for a dramatic effect, “I was considering a mediation process, it would be fairest thing—for Anthony,” you hurried to add. “I don’t want to over expose him to things he doesn’t understand right now.”

“Sounds great to me,” he gave you a relieved smile. “When can I see him?”

“That’s another thing,” you tugged at your bottom lip. “If you wanna be in his life you can’t just see him tomorrow and tell him you’re his dad. I want to break the news to him little by little.”

“No, I want him to know the whole truth,” he demanded.

“Listen to me,” you said in exhaustion, feeling the disappointment of getting your hopes too high for a man like him, “he may have your DNA and that’s fine and I get it, but that gives you no right to claim anything, you’re in no position to ask things over my son,” you warned. “You hadn’t been there for him, you didn’t hear his first word, you weren’t even his first word for starters, you weren’t there to see his first steps, you didn’t take him to his first day of school, you had never had him in your bed when he’s scared, and you hadn’t seen that child crying on Father’s Day,” your bottom lip trembled. “I know my son and I know what’s best for him, and I say we do this my way or you can just go back to your country and never come back.”

“(Y/N) I can’t have a child walking around while I sit and wait. I want to be in his life, I want him to know that has a father, I want him to know all of his heritage—”

“And he will,” you cut him off, “but I want this to be done right, so first let’s go to mediation and see what’s the best way to tell Tony,” you said more calmly. “Have you thought what would happen if he doesn’t like you?” You leaned back.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean—I suppose you don’t think he’s going to love you instantly, especially after all these years.”

“Well—I don’t but—” he stuttered—“he has to know that he has a father that loves him—”

“Loves him?” You laughed hysterically. “T’Challa, you found out just yesterday that he even existed and it wasn’t because I kept as a secret, don’t come with that crap,” you covered your mouth with your hand and shook your head in amusement. “I sent you a hundred emails, and you replied none," you said accusingly. I tried to be civil and not smash my plate on your face,” you stood up and started picking up your stuff, “but I can’t seem to hear your bullshit anymore. It’s my son we’re talking about and if it wasn’t because you know my brother, you wouldn’t even be here in the first place, so let me get this straight: when the time for you to meet each other comes, and if Tony doesn’t like you, I will not force him to like you no matter how much you beg me. I can count with one hand the people who has been more of a father figure than you are. So don’t come here trying to get rights you just pulled from your ass. I’ll let you know when mediation starts, and I don’t care if you’re on the other side of the ocean, you must be there, or so help me god,” you pulled a few bills from your wallet and slammed them on the table. “This one’s on me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mediation day has finally arrived and all cards are put on the table. No one has to win, but you hope with all your heart that you'll win and the counsellor will see how little T'Challa deserves when it comes to your son.

The day had come for you two to meet the counsellor and although it you tried to keep in mind that I was for the sake of your son. You were doing this for him and no one else; the only good thing is that you’d get to spend the day with him afterwards. 

You were not sure what to expect, but that middle aged man with tattoos warmly walking towards you was definitely out of your list of expected things from a counselor. He walked you to a quite home-like and comfortable room and sat on a small chair in front of you. 

“So, my name is Hans, and I will be supervising this mediation process; you can see my degrees and certifications on the wall behind me,” he indicated the wall behind him full of diplomas and what not’s. “I’ve been working as a mediation counsellor in the state of New York for a few years now. I am aware of the situation that you both have going on here and I want to congratulate you on not going for the courthouse right away because when there are children involved, it can get a little bit dirty, right?” He smiled widely. “So, your names?”

“(Y/N) Stark,” you said. “As in Stark Industries.”

“T’Challa… just T’Challa.”

“Does anyone want to enlighten me about the situation?”

“With T’Challa we met a few years ago, we were… online friends,” you started the story, trying to be as honest and objective as possible, “and our friendship grew strong, strong enough for me to invite him to prom to which he said yes and we had a wonderful time… but I got pregnant,” Hans jotted down on his notebook and nodded at you, as if he was telling you to carry on. “After that night I never saw him again, and I want to make very clear that he did not force me into anything, it was very consensual. Anyway,” you shook your head, “I tried to reach out for him by all means possible to tell him that I was pregnant but he never replied so I had to do it alone—I mean, with my family, but still…” you shrugged. “My brother, Tony, and his girlfriend and friends have helped me not feel alone and everything, but I can’t deny that having a child who constantly asks about his daddy and that cries on Father’s Day at school is not an easy thing.”

“I see,” the counsellor said, nodding his head almost to himself. “Thank you for your honesty, (Y/N), now let’s see what… T’Ch… T’Challa, has to say.”

“Everything she said is true—all of it. I did not answer because I was… in the army—it’s hard to explain, but I was in the army for a very long time and I couldn’t answer or call her even though I wanted to. I know her brother, but that’s kinda hard to explain too, and he invited me to a party and we met again, and… her son was there too. It just hit me. I could see myself in old pictures with the child in question. I don’t know a thing about parenting, and I know I am in no position to ask for anything, but I want to be a part of that child’s life and I want it to happen now, because he’s my son too and all children need a father. I can’t say I felt like I had a son these years, or a strong connection to this country because that would be a lie, but I really want to make things right.”

You rolled your eyes so hard that the counsellor had to ask about it. “I see you just rolled your eyes, (Y/N), why is that?”

“No offense, T’Challa,” you glanced at him quickly, “but that child you’re talking about with such property has a father figure and it’s Tony. He’s been more of a dad than you were, and I will not let you tell him you’re his father right now because I don’t want him to be exposed to a man that wasn’t here. What guarantees do I have that you will be here?”

“When will you stop punishing me for what I did?”

“If I were punishing you, I would probably not even be here,” you said, feeling a shit-eating grin grow on your face. “I would’ve gotten straight to court to make you stop bothering me, so be a little more grateful,” you spat. “Look, doc,” you looked at Hans, “my problem is not that he wants to see tiny Tony, because I’m actually quite surprised that he wants to; most guys just want to forget about it, but my concern is that T’Challa doesn’t even live here in the States, so how long does he get to be with the child? Does he plan to take him to his home? That, if I may add, is on the other side of the ocean. No sir, that’s out of the question.”

“But what if we let the child decide?” Hans asked in a condescending voice. 

“He’s five,” you replied in an unfriendly one.

“That does change things,” Hans nodded. “How long would it have to be before you introduce him as Anthony’s father? What is a prudent time for you?”

“A year,” you shrugged, “but they will have opportunities to meet each other in the meantime. I want Tony to be familiarized with T’Challa so as the news afterwards don’t come as shocking. We can go out the three of us, but that’s it.”

“T’Challa,” Hans sighed heavily, “in cases like yours it’s very important to let the child have a process of getting accustomed to people; we can’t introduce them to important people without the appropriate introduction, sorry for the redundancy, or background story. I kind of understand (Y/N)’s fears; you don’t live here, but I think (Y/N) should be a bit more lenient towards you because you’re willing to be an active participant in the child’s life and that’s not something many men would say. So, I want us to meet again in two weeks, with a plan of how to break down the news to the child. Written, please.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year already, and in that whole year T'Challa has been introduced to Tiny Tony's life, giving him some hints about what the king's relationship with him was, but it isn't until today when you explicitly explain what's T'Challa's real purpose. You hope for the worse, as usual.

This was the moment you have all been waiting for. T’Challa was slowly introduced to tiny Tony’s life and, with reluctance, he had started to accept him; though he thought it was because he was seeing mommy, little did he know about the real reasons of this man appearing into his life.

It had been a bit over a year and T’Challa had become quite impatient about it. He wanted to be there, to be hold by his son and be the perfect family. He longed to be loved, accepted and forgiven for all those years of absence.

“Tony, with T’Challa we need to tell you something very important,” you sat your little offspring on the couch, and sat right in front of him, with a shaking T’Challa by your side. “Do you remember I told you I found your daddy a few months ago? That he was very eager to see you? Well, I want you to meet him… It’s T’Challa…” Tony looked at you with curious eyes. “He and I met before you were born and we… we loved each other very much,” you confessed, uncertain of the degree of reality of your words. “The reason why he wasn’t here was because…”

“Because I live far away from here,” he explained calmly. “My home, that is also your home, is on the other side of the ocean and I wish that one day, the three of us, could go there. You have a very special family on my side, and they are all very excited to meet you. I have a sister, her name is Shuri, and she’s your aunt… She made you a little something,” he said in an excited voice, as if that would work with a child like yours.

“But… I don’t want him to be my dad…” Tony whispered, looking at you with teary eyes and desperately shaking his head. “What about Sammy?”

“We can’t pick our mommies and daddies, darling,” you said in a compassionate voice, “but we must return them the love they have for us. T’Challa loves you in the same way I’ve loved you your whole life. And Sammy loves you too and he loves you a lot, but he’s not your dad,” ‘though I wish he was, so this would be much easier to do’, you bitterly thought.

“Where was he all this time then?” He asked, pointing a tiny, but menacing finger at T’Challa.

“Far away, we already told you,” you replied. “But that doesn’t mean that he hadn’t missed you all these years… He just didn’t know how to introduce himself to you—”

“But you said he didn’t know about me,” he cut you off.

“Yes—but,” oh, holy fucking shit; you had raised a smart child. Too smart for his own safety and the little sanity you had left. “Tony, listen to me,” you said firmly. “It doesn’t matter if T’Challa wasn’t here before, he’s here now and he’s eager to be your daddy.”

“No!” The little dark haired boy screamed; you were startled by the strength of his voice, and you doubted if that was your or T’Challa’s trait. “It matters! He wasn’t here for my birthdays!” The tears threated to come out of his chocolate eyes and his chin trembled furiously.

“But I don’t want to miss any more birthdays, Tony,” T’Challa softly spoke, trying to reach out his hand towards him. “I want to spend all of your birthdays together, and I want us to go out, and I want us to be a family,” he smiled, but your son was having none of his shit. And neither yours. “I want to take you to my country, where you can learn about your African family.”

“I don’t want a family with you!” He yelled with a voice so powerful that didn’t seem to fit your little, wild-haired, child. “Mean mommy!” He threw himself into your arms, even after calling you mean out pure spite and cried his tiny heart out. You held on to his tiny frame and held back the tears. No parent wants to see their child suffering, especially when it’s the parent who’s hurting the child. “I want Sammy to be my dad!” He confessed against your chest.

“ _Wilson?_ ” T’Challa mouthed; you nodded, knowing for a fact that they weren’t exactly friends.

Your heart broke in tiny million pieces and it was all your fault. You shouldn’t have done this. T’Challa was not supposed to win in the first place; you shouldn’t have let him get close to your son, and you shouldn’t have let this thing happen. You looked at T’Challa impatiently and indicated the door for him to disappear. This was a mistake and you had no idea how to repair the damage.

“ _Get out!_ ” You noiselessly growled. He left in complete silence, and only after the door closed, Tony seemed to regain composure. He looked at you with puffy eyes that, if you hadn’t had this much self-control, they could’ve matched yours.

“He’s not my daddy, is he?” He asked again, with a spark of hope in his eyes.

“He is,” you said with a note of sorrow in your voice, “and we can’t change that, baby, but what we can do is to accept what we get. I know he’s a stranger in your life, but I know him, and I know he’s not a bad man. He just… he just doesn’t know how to love you because you’re so special,” you smiled weakly, “and you’re so amazing that he’s afraid you won’t like him.”

“But I don’t like him,” he shook his head, “and I think he wants you more than me.”

“Baby, that’s not true. The only reason he’s been here it’s because he wants you to like him. He really wants to be your dad,” you stroke his cheek with your knuckles. “I’m sorry, Tony, I am so, so sorry,” you pressed your forehead to his, feeling the words more and more true in your mind and your heart.

He fidgeted in your arms and freed from your embrace. “Can I go to my bedroom?” He asked softly.

“Yes, baby, you can,” you gulped and let him go. “Do you want me to bring you something?” You asked, but he shook his head. “I love you,” you reminded him. He looked at you, nodded his head and kept his way to his room. Your heart clenched inside your chest and as your phone was near, you texted the only person that could help you.

“ _It all went to shit, Tony hates him and he probably hates me. I am the worst mother on earth and I am going to lose my son. Can you come, Sammy? I could use someone who likes me today. Perhaps you can talk some sense into Tony, he would listen to you in this moment._ ”

“ _On my way, want me to bring some sweets for all of you? Nevermind, I’ll bring them anyway_.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life after Tony found out about his father hasn't been easy, and it's hard to be a good mom when the father of your child makes motherhood a living hell; luckily, you have someone on your side to back you up.

It was your birthday and the Avengers were all invited to celebrate with you, T’Challa included. The relationship between you, your son and the king had improved quite much from the first time you saw each other. In three months, you had seen each other about 4 times, and Tony had started to reluctantly accept the inevitable; T’Challa was his father and there was nothing he could do about it. They were not friends, but at least they seemed to be much more relaxed around each other.

  
But it was your day and, for once, you decided to enjoy yourself. Tiny Tony helped you blow out the candles, and he kissed your cheek with such love and affection that you thought you’d melt right there. The older Tony wrapped his arms around you and whispered to your ear.

“I am so damn proud of you,” he stroke your back gently, “our folks would be so proud of you too. I love you; I love you so much, tiny woman. My little bird.”

“I love you too,” you hid your face in the crook of his neck and held on tightly to each other.

Sam took tiny Tony away for you to meet T’Challa, who sheepishly walked towards you, holding a bag in his rough hands. You smiled at him and he held you in his arms. It was such a strange feeling; not familiar at all, as you once thought it would be, but instead, it was a wave of something new, something that you couldn’t explain. His strong scent was hypnotizing, mesmerizing, and the feeling of his body against yours could easily make your knees weak, but there you were, feeling more and more in control of yourself. The 16 year-old (Y/N) Stark would’ve been surprised with such prowess.

“Happy birthday,” he said in a solemn voice as he let go of you and handed you the bag. “I hope you like it, I must admit that I had help to finally choose it. I do hope you like it.”

You pulled out a flat box and nervously opened it, only to reveal a necklace too expensive for your own safety. It had a delicate double chain, and the pendant was an aquamarine infinite sign. You had seen it because Tony had shown it to you to buy it for Pepper, but then it hit you that the help he received was from your beloved brother. You were speechless, to say something. In the picture online it looked beautiful, but in real life it was spellbinding.

“I love it,” you sighed, still star-struck, “I love it so much, T’Challa,” you looked at him and smiled widely. “Thank you,” you leaned forward and hugged him again, feeling less awkward now. “So, what is this supposed to mean?”

“Well, on the one hand, I suppose that we have an infinite bonding because of Anthony, but…” he stopped his words before it was too late.

“And on the other hand?” You asked, raising both eyebrows with too much inquisitiveness.

“Nothing, never mind,” he shook his head lightly, “not today,” he leaned forward to kiss the top of your head and you were not calmed anymore, but Sam and tiny Tony walked towards you; well, it was Tony who pulled Sam towards you, and T’Challa looked at him with resentment.

“T’Challa, do you know Sam?” Your boy asked innocently.

“No, I do not,” his dad politely lied, for the sake of everyone; you silently thanked him for the gesture, even though he didn’t really have to do that. “Do you mind introducing him to me?” A soft smile spread on T’Challa’s lips.

“This is Sam, and he’s friends with mommy,” your child proudly said, “but I think they really like each other.”

“He’s just bluffing,” Sam carelessly said before you tried to explain yourself, “but it’s nice to meet you,” he reached out his hand towards the king, who firmly shook it. “You know, this little guy hasn’t stopped talking about you in weeks,” he commented, “it’s good to have you around; I hope you can stay,” he said, cold enough for you to notice. They shook hands in polite hostility.

Tony lost his attention and focused on Cassie who was looking for him; well, she looked for you because she had a present from Scott and her. She handed it to you with a great smile on her lips and the two children ran away. T’Challa excused himself and walked away in complete silence. You could feel the tension, and Sam was about to make things worse.

“Tony seems fond of him, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, I guess the younger one does, the older is still reluctant to let him in,” you shrugged. “What did you mean that you hoped he could stay,” you glanced at him quickly.

“I don’t think you need an explanation,” he shrugged. “You know damn well what I meant.”

“No, Sam,” you gulped. “I don’t know.”

“Well, we’ve known each other for a few years now, don’t we?” He looked at you and you nodded. “I know you’ve struggled your unfair share to make that little man into who he is today; a good kid, and I know you haven’t done it alone because you have a great support, but that doesn’t mean that it’s been a piece of cake.”

“Sammy—”

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t want you getting hurt, if one day he’s gone…”

“He won’t be,” you said, feeling a familiar fear. It was not the first time that the thought slithered in your head, but it was the first time that you had heard it out loud, and it sounded worse when it wasn’t with your own voice, but at least it was a relief to know that someone shared the same fear. “And if he happens to be gone one day… I know where to find him, and when I do… I’ll bring him hell.”

“I care about you,” Sam placed an arm behind your shoulders and pulled you closer to him, “I care about you two,” it was the last thing he said.

* * *

 

A few days after your birthday, you were getting ready to go out with Sam and tiny Tony, because there was a movie screening in the park and the day was warm enough for you to go without getting sick. When you heard the door, you walked with excitement, but it soon faded away when you saw it wasn’t Sam on the other side.

“Bad time?” T’Challa asked.

“A bit…” you bit your inner mouth, “I’m actually going out right now…” you leaned on the door and saw Sam walking towards you, but stopping halfway when he realized that you were with someone else. “Hey, Sammy,” you sheepishly waved your hand at him. “I’m sorry…”

“You two ready? The movie starts in like an hours, but there’s a lot of traffic.”

“The two of you are going,” T’Challa said in a stern voice.

“I’m sorry,” you shook your head, “I would’ve told you but I didn’t know you were free today—we could meet tomorrow, if you like,” you offered. “Do you have anything planned? Because Tony and I wanted to go get the cupcakes we like, you could join us.”

“It’s alright,” the king replied coldly. “I better get going.”

“(Y/N), we could leave the movie for another day—I kinda had to meet Cap today anyway, so…” Sam shrugged.

“No, Sam,” T’Challa said in a petty voice, “you three had plans and I don’t want to be interrupting, so it’s cool. I’ll leave.”

“T’Challa, I’m sorry but Sam and I had planned this beforehand,” you pointed out. “If you wanted to meet, you should’ve called, not just do this.”

Out of a sudden, your little offspring comes running and he stops right at the door to look at the three of you. He’s confused, to say the least; he’s not expecting to see T’Challa and it wasn’t even a visitation day, his irritation doesn’t take long to appear.

“Mom, you said it was only Sammy, you and me!” He pouted and folded his arms on his chest. “It’s not visitation day.”

“Tony Stark, to your room, now,” you pointed at his door, but he was not obeying. “Anthony, I’m serious, go to your room,” you were feeling irritated now.

“Are we going to even watch the movie or what?” He asked in annoyance; his frown was too visible for your liking, and you wondered where he’d learnt to do that.

“Buddy, why don’t we go to your room while the adults here have their conversation?” Sam came to the rescue, dragging your child to the room and ignoring his protest.

“Why are you doing this?” You asked, or… growled. “T’Challa you know the rules; you can’t just do this and barge at my door. Are you… _fucking_ kidding me right now?” You whispered.

“Sorry for wanting to spend time with my family. Now go, go on and spend the day with Sam; he seems a better companion than I am.”

“You’re impossible,” you shook your head and felt hopeless.

You saw him turning and walking away and Sam appeared through the door of Tony’s room to see you. The door was still wide open, your body was stiff and you were about to cry. He tapped your shoulder lightly and your immediate reaction was to hold his hand and find some peace. He had that effect, he could put you at ease in any situation. Your breath started to get normal again and you were able to look at Sam.

“I don’t know what he’s trying to do, I mean—I get that Tony’s his child but he knows we have a deal, and our deal was to respect visitation day and not come here unexpectedly and—” you started hyperventilating again—“what’s his problem?”

“Maybe I can talk some sense to him?” Sam offered. “I mean, I talk sense to your kid sometimes; a big cat shouldn’t be a problem,” he chuckled lightly, eliciting a reluctant smile from your lips. “Cheer up, I think we can still make it to the movie.”

* * *

 

The following week, the older Tony had claimed the younger one to spend the day with him; luckily, T’Challa was aware that tiny Tony couldn’t hang out with him so he didn’t even bother talking to you; it was safe to say you were completely alone. Finally, one day of rest in what you thought it seemed like a very long time.

Sam told you he was going to see T’Challa, just to have a heart to heart talk with the king; you knew it wasn’t gonna go well; T’Challa was one stubborn jerk and Sammy… Well, Sam Wilson wasn’t exactly a patient guy. It was destined to doom, but there you were, with an oversized shirt covering your form and a soft blanket in case you got cold. You couldn’t care less about their silly fight over their silly and fragile manly egos, but if you could bet, you’d bet on Sammy.

You decided to indulge yourself and get a little crazy. You wore your ugliest clothes, knowing that no one but the pizza delivery would be on your door, and they wouldn’t mind you attire. The doorbell rang and you stopped your Game of Thrones marathon, you opened the door expecting to see the delivery person, but you only found an obfuscated Sam Wilson.

“You can’t talk sense to that guy,” he frowned, making his way inside your apartment. “His head is like a rock, and in my experience, a rock is way easier to break. Why did you even think of being with him? He’s an idiot. It takes one to know one,” he intruded at your living room. “What did you even see in him?”

“He was nice… I guess,” you shrugged. “What happened? What did you guys talk about?”

“He thinks I’m going to steal Tony from him,” he let himself fall on your couch and you followed him in suit. “That I want to be around you two just to make his life a living hell. I mean—I do happen to have much better things to do than to bust his balls all the time. Besides, I know damn well that Tony’s not my son, it’s his.”

“You know how he gets all defensive with Tony,” you sighed heavily. “But that doesn’t make him less of an idiot. You know, when I told tiny Tony that he was his daddy he said that he’d preferred you; that he liked you better,” you smiled lightly.

You patted his knee gently and looked at him with tender eyes; you apologetically shrugged and se seemed a lot more relaxed now. He didn’t think it twice, and cupping your face with his hands, he pulled you closer for a heartfelt kiss; one that you didn’t know you longed for. His lips molded against yours so perfectly that you thought it was not real. It couldn’t be. Sam was your friend, but he was a great kisser too, so you hoped he could stay as both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 years since T'Challa arrived to your child's life as his father, and to celebrate it, T'Challa invited you over to get some dinner. Unfortunately, things don't go as you'd expect.

To say the invitation had come as a surprise was quite an understatement, but since it was only your name on the envelope, you decided to give it a try. It had been quite a long time since you and T’Challa shared a moment alone, and your curiosity was on peak levels now. Sam helped you zip your dress; he was certainly reluctant to let you go, or as he shamelessly confessed, he was very jealous indeed.

“Sammy… we’ve been together for a few years now,” you said in a calm voice, “I have no idea what he’s going to ask but I still want to hear what he’s gotta say.”

“Why? Only to mess with me?” He placed a soft kiss on your shoulder. “I can’t trust that man around you; I can tell he likes you a lot, and being his baby’s momma inevitably drags you to him,” he shrugged in way too much defeat; you were starting to regret having said yes. “I don’t want to forbid you stuff because you know we’re not like that but…”

“Sammy, our relationship is not going to be over just because my son’s father wants me to have dinner with him,” you cupped his face in your hands and gently thumbed at the sides. “I love you, and he’s not going to change that… in fact, he hasn’t.”

“You’re way too good, woman,” he rolled his eyes, but leaned to kiss your lips anyway. “Call me if you need anything.”

* * *

“Thank you for coming,” T’Challa said with a pleased smile spread on his lips, “how are you?”

“All good,” you smiled politely. “So, what do I owe the honor?”

“Well, today marks 3 years since we told Tony that I was his father and I just wanted to celebrate it with you,” he showed you the gorgeous table set for the two of you. It had candles, flowers and the most exquisite cutlery you’d ever seen in your entire life. “Here, let me help you,” he moved the chair for you to sit down, and once he sat down in front of you, the plates were placed for you to eat.

You laughed and had an unexpectedly good time around him, but you were now considering what Sam had brought up earlier. He was being too kind, too much of a gentleman; reminiscing of the very old days when you two were closer, talking about your son as if you three were a family. You were not, or at least, you were not T’Challa’s family per se. You just had a son with him, it wasn’t that hard to understand.

“I know you don’t believe that I invited you here just to talk, you’re smarter than that,” he chuckled lightly. “Truth is… I don’t think I’d ever been this in love with you. Not even when we were kids,” he shook his head. “I love you with all that I am, and having a child with you is… is just great,” he looked at you with hopeful eyes. “I know I’ve said this before, but I won’t get tired of saying it, I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused to you and to our child, but now that we’re past that, I want to tell you how much I desire to be a real family with you. I wish you could be my queen…”

“Are you serious?” You mumbled in disbelief. It was all you could say.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life, (Y/N). I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side…”

“T’Challa I… I’m going to marry Sam,” you said, almost apologetically, as you showed your concealed hand, revealing a diamond ring, “and you can’t possibly think that we can be a happy family,” you furrowed your brows and shook your head slightly. “You’re my son’s father and because of that we have a special bond, and I’ve somehow learnt how to love you again, after all this time…” you reluctantly admitted, “but I don’t love you like, apparently, you want me to. The person I want to have a family with, is Sam—with you it was just… a fling. I loved you, T’Challa, god knows I did, but as time went by, and my inbox showed no message from you I… I understood that you didn’t want me anymore, and perhaps that was not what you wanted, but it’s what you showed me,” your eyes filled with tears. “We can’t go back in time to change things and be the happy family I once wanted. I have my happy family, and that’s with Sam. We never stood a chance, T’Challa, never,” you shook your head with sorrow. “I moved on, and I’m not coming back to something that was never there. I’m sorry,” you stood up and walked with unsure steps all the way out of his office. You were free.

You dialed Sam with your shaky hands as you walked the long and cold hallway. He might have taken two beeps to answer, but to you it seemed like an eternity.

_“(Y/N) are you okay?”_

“Can you come and pick me up?” You said in a shaky voice. “You were right all along and I was an idiot,” you cleaned your face with the back of your free hand.

You didn’t look back.

* * *

For Tony’s 10th birthday, you and T’Challa decided to celebrate it with his African family. T’Challa had a sister that adored your baby boy and together, they disappeared long hours in her tech lab. But not today. It was a special day and your little one knew it. Sam had helped all of you to get things read. The kingdom celebrated their young prince’s birthday. There were balloons and presents all over the place.

“Sam,” T’Challa said as he walked towards you two. “It’s great to have you here,” he said in cold courtesy as he extended his hand to shake your husband’s hand. “Tony will be very happy to have all of his loved ones here.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Sam replied, giving him a firm handshake with the hand that was not intertwined with yours. “This place is gorgeous, I had forgotten how beautiful it truly was,” he looked around him and sighed in longing. “When is your sister arriving with Tony?”

“They shouldn’t be long,” T’Challa nodded his head slightly and walked away.

You had let his declaration go when you stepped into Sam’s arms later that day. You were sure of what you felt for the bird man, and no king and no prospective family would make you change your mind. It was decided. You had a family with Sam, and that was all.

Out of a sudden, the lights go off and you’re all hiding. Tony walks in with Shuri by his side and you all yell to surprise the birthday boy. You ran to hold him tightly and he reciprocated the hug. He was your little boy, and he was blossoming into a young man; a young man that had a real family for once in his short life.

“I love you, buddy,” you pressed a kiss against the top of his head, trying to hold back a sudden rush of tears. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too, mama,” he tightened the embrace around your waist.

“Hey, big man!” The older Tony approached you and his nephew and they held one another tightly.

The celebration went on smoothly, and with your husband by your side there was nothing that could beat that. Not even T’Challa’s furtive looks from across the rooms, the cold politeness and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed each time Sam got just a little close to you. T’Challa could not ruin your day.

The sun was setting on the Wakandian horizon and it was the very first time you’d witness it, everyone kept telling you that it was one of the most beautiful things on the face of the earth and that you’d better not lose it. They were not lying.

It was so pure, so clean, so peaceful, and so, so incredibly mesmerizing to see such a simple thing as the sun going down; it felt almost philosophical to be there. The immensity of the universe compared to you, a simple human being—

“Enjoying the sunset?” A voice abruptly took you from your silly thoughts. “Some people say that you hadn’t seen a sunset until you see it here,” T’Challa slowly walked to you, with his hands intertwined behind his back.

“Then it must not be many people,” you replied from over your shoulder. “I wonder how many people do come here to say that with such property…”

“Not too many,” he conceded, taking the place next to you on the barrel.

“But they weren’t lying anyway… Not even on top of Stark tower you can see something like this; it’s really something else… Are you enjoying the day?”

“A lot, and Tony enjoying here makes me even happier, so yeah…”

“I just wanna say thank you,” you looked at him, feeling a sudden rush of a lot of feelings. “Thank you for all you’ve done for us, T’Challa. I mean, I know I haven’t been the easiest person to deal with and I know this is not the way you wanted things to go down, but… we gotta deal with what we have,” you sighed heavily. “I love you, I really, really do—and I know between us hasn’t been easy at all, mostly because I made your life a living hell in the first few years, but… I’m really glad you stayed, I’m glad you endured and I’m glad you’re Tony’s daddy. He deserves you as much as you deserve him.”

You leaned forward to wrap your arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to you. You did love the man, maybe not as he wanted, but you couldn’t deny that seeing his efforts to be a good dad had developed a soft spot in your heart for him. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around your torso and then you stayed like that for an eternity.

“I love you too.”

“It’s time for cake,” Sam called the two of you, “come on in!” You let go of T’Challa and ran to him.

T’Challa stayed there just a few seconds more, lingering the feeling of your body against him, the warmth of your embrace and the sweet scent you had. He wished he’d told you the words that his mind screamed, but he didn’t want to hurt you. You were happy, and even if it was without him, he would be happy for you.


End file.
